Feebi
Feebi (pronounced fee-bee) - real name February - is the Pembroke Welsh Corgi aide of the Creator. She possesses the same powers as that of Amaterasu from the Capcom game Okami, with the exception of the Celestial Brushes due to her lack of tail. The name "Amaterasu" is the same as her sword. Physical Appearance Feebi is proportional to larger breeds but has shorter legs, yet has a sturdy appearance and an athletic body that helps her herd livestock such as poultry, sheep and cattle. She is short so if livestock tries to kick her, the hoof goes right over the dog's head. Her body is long, and has a naturally long, bobbed, or artificially docked tail and erect ears. Her head is foxy in shape and appearance. Her fur color is red - orange in appearance - with white markings, which appear on the feet and legs, muzzle, between the eyes and over the head as a small blaze, and around the neck as a partial collar. Red is the most commonly seen color as it is the genetically most dominant of the colors. Feebi has a "fairy saddle" marking on the side of their shoulders caused by changes in the thickness, length and direction of hair growth. The phrase "fairy saddle" arises from the legend that Pembroke Welsh Corgis were harnessed and used as steeds by fairies. The white markings are on her feet, chest, nose, stripe on the head, and as white partly or fully around the neck. Feebi has an undercoat of fine soft fur and an overcoat of coarse hair, which makes her coat water resistant. Her coat is medium length with a little extra on the chest plate. Feebi wears a red collar with a blue bone and gold medal on it. When Feebi unlocks her sword's powers she undergoes a drastic transformation. Her fur turns completely white, eyes turn black, and red markings appear all over her body, mirroring that of Amaterasu. Personality Feebi is quite playful in nature and will do whatever she can to get people's attention. She can be competitve if the need comes to it. She is forever loyal to the Creator and his family and will defend them if danger rears its ugly head. Abilities Feebi is fast in comparison to most dogs, able to catch up to the quickest of animals. She can jumps a good length and partially stand on her hind legs for an extended period of time. Her fighting abilities include using her mystical sword given to her by the Creator. When using it, she can produce flames and perform different skills. Though not present in The Quest for YouTube, Feebi can blast a laser beam from her front paws if she stands on her hind legs. Once she invokes her sword's power and inherits Amaterasu's form her powers are amplified expotentially. Biography The Quest for YouTube Feebi awaits in The Creator's Den during the post-game as one of the four challenges the player must face. She will not fight the Unification Squad until the others have been conquered. Once they meet her requirements she challenges them to a difficult battle. When her hit points hit the half-way point she invokes her sword's powers and becomes Amaterasu. Even with this power she's no match for the squad. She later joins the team after the Creator is defeated. Epilogue Feebi returns to the Creator after the True Darkness is quelled. Special Attacks February Beam - Feebi stands on her hind legs and fires a pink beam of energy. The longer she stands the longer it goes. However, the longer she stands the weaker the beam gets. 'Sun Blessing -' Feebi howls and causes a giant, flaming sword to fall from the heavens onto her opponents. Trivia *Feebi is actually the Creator's dog in real life. *Feebi's sword reflects that of a zanpaku-to from the Bleach series. In stories the Creator told his little brother, she found the sword in a barren wasteland and was the only one in the group to use it. *Though February is her real name, she prefers Feebi. Should her real name be said it's a sign she's in trouble. *The Creator wanted a detailed Corgi sprite for her, but couldn't find one and couldn't make it so he had to stick with a make shift Eevee sprite. Gallery realisticokami.png|An example of Feebi unlocking Amaterasu's powers. amaterasu___under_tree_by_volko_dav-d45ytcf-580x384.jpg|Another example of Feebi as Amaterasu. IMG_0333.jpg|Feebi in all her glory. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:RPG